Faster then the speed of light
by SmileyfaceGurl
Summary: 3 rings fall to earth and into the hands of 3 young men. The rings have the power to kill anyone it wants and many other things. Who will use them for good, and who will use them from evil. Lxlight, and maybe some LightxOC and LxOC. Not sure yet...


Ello and thank you for clicking my story! I'm sure you'll like it but I would love some feedback so it wouldn't hurt right? Ok so this is a total AU, Sci-Fi, and is mainly an LxLIGHT fic, maybe some LIGHTXOC and some LXOC so no like no read. Even though there will be no on-screen sex (Trying to keep it clean) There will be yaoi so beware! This fic also has very dirty language and any 13 year old reading this should back away… But I don't care I'm 13 and I'm writing the crap. So everyone can read! Oh and for those reading my story 'You can't spell love without…' I will be updating soon! I just have to get my facts straight about it and how it will go. But for now enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 1: Do unto others…

Faith.

The word simply means belief in, devotion to, or trust in somebody or something, especially without logical proof.

It was a word L despised with all of his living and breathing life.

You see what's real. That's how he saw it. Anything not visible to the human eye didn't exist. And those who thought it did where either truly stubborn or where born into that life.

You see it is common to be born into something. A baby that is born in a French family, you would think that French would just come natural to them when older right? The same with religion. A child born in an atheist family would surely be taught that a god did not exist. It is only average right?

This was not the case for L.

When his parents were alive they were true blue Christians, Which believed and had true faith in their god.

See there goes that word again.

At the ripe age of 5, L decided that religion was a waste of time and well needed talent. L tried to sit through Sundays with a willing face but he found himself thinking.

Where was the evidence?

Evidence.

Now that was a word L liked. It rolled right at the lounge.

Where was the proof? Oh that's right. There really is none.

Science was L's religion. Science has evidence, proofs, claims, Statistics. All of his favorite things.

1:00 at night (1). The time finally arrived.

L Looked out a nearby window and sighed. He stared at the stars. They were so beautiful words could not describe how they illuminated in the sky. England was by far on of the most amazing places L's ever lived. It was where he was raised. He had a great respect for its people there.

L opened the window and lifted his head out. A bright star blinked brighter than the others and had shone a florescent light that L found a bit strange. He looked a bit closer and the star seemed to move closer toward him, but that would be improbable right?

The star flew closer and closer until...Plop

In a swift and soft motion a small item had claimed its place on L's bed.

He made His way slowly toward the small figure and got a better look at it. It was a small stone that looked like a bloody diamond covered in dust. L moved his hands toward it.

A weird feeling admitted itself into L's body.

It was like the felling you get when you step out of a very cold room and step into a really warm one. It was spine chilling.

Poof.

Did that stone just explode?

L's eyes widened as the stone opened slowly revealing a small ring. It was gothic styled with a black skull. On the side were the words 'Death Note' In English. It perplexed L to no end. He slipped the ring on his finger.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

L was about to toss the ring off and fling it to the floor when watari walked in and reminded L of his press conference in japan the next morning.

Meanwhile…

Light utterly hated his girlfriend.

He had only spent 3 hours with the spazzy girl and was now regretting it with all his life. She had spent most of that time gossiping about some 'Bitch' that was staring at him all day at school today. It pissed him off to no end.

He looked at the clock and 9:00(1) flashed at him. He strolled toward the window and sighed slightly. If only there was someone he could have mutual interest in.

Light has never found someone that was as interesting as he was. He just wasn't attracted to women. They were so unappealing.

Don't get him wrong, he respected them all, but why respect someone that doesn't want respect. Most of the girl's in his class treated themselves as if it was natural to be used and abused by many men.

Light hated that.

Light wasn't gay but he'd rather date another man then to have sexual relationships with any girl in his class room. Misa was no exception. She would sex a cow for free milk.

He himself was a virgin, and it was no secret. He didn't feel it had to be. Why hide something your proud of?

Truth was he never found someone he really and truly liked. Even if that meant playing boyfriend for a while.

Light looked hard at the japan sky. It was kinda hard to see any stars out but if you looked really close you could see faint little lights in the night sky. So small you would think it was dust.

A brighter light appeared very close to light's view. It looked as if it was hurling itself toward him in a fiery passion.

Closer and closer until-

BAM!

A tiny rock found its place on lights floor.

Light was a naturally curious man, and he didn't let it hold him back.

He reached out and his finger's brushed the outside of the blood red rock. A cold spasm chilled his spine.

POP!

Light jumped slightly when the rock opened itself revealing a black ring with a skull emblem. On the side were the words 'Death Note'. Light slipped the ring on and like it was made for him it fit amazingly. It wasn't too tight but wasn't too loose either. The perfect amount of fitting!

He waited for something to happen, but was slightly disappointed when nothing did. I mean when a ring falls from the sky and into your room from a rock, wouldn't you think you'd gain some type of powers too?

.

.

Amai (2) hated his life. He hated siting in class. He hated his looks. He hated his class mates. He hated everything.

But there was one thing he loved and that was light yagami.

He was in love with light yagami. Light was the only reason he was still living. He stayed alive everyday just so he could see that gorgeous face.

The face of pure perfection.

His face was well…further away from being perfect. He had wide green eyes the color of forest vines. His small pointy nose was covered in freckles. His lips where helplessly tiny with too much plump. And He had an everlasting blush on his cheeks.

His hair wasn't much help either. It was blonde and touched the back of his neck.

He looked like a girl. Even his name made him sound like a girl.

So he dressed in dark punkish cloths that made him look meaner then he was. In fact he was the nicest person you would ever meet. Light talked to him all the time, but Amai is very shy. So just think if the love of his life talked to him on the regular.

Amai sat at his desk twirling his new ring around his finger. It appeared in his room inside of a strange rock. It was intriguing (and matched his outfit) so he decided to wear it to school the next day. He hoped light would notice.

A Group of other students piled in the room. They were all surrounding light and his girlfriend Misa. Light gave Misa a look that Amai guess meant to 'Sit the fuck down bitch' and Misa did as told. Light walked over to his seat that just so happened to be right by amai's.

"Good morning kyōki-kun! (3)" Light smiled at Amai. Light knew Amai was really shy, but the boy was so cute!

"G-good morning Yagami-kun. How are you?" Amai played with his ring more. Oh god even his voice was girly.

Light smiled widened," I'm very well thanks for asking…" His attention detoured to what Amai was playing with," Hey, can I see that?"

Amai blushed at how light noticed such small details,"Uh-sure!" Amai put his small boney hand out for light to pull the ring off. Light's slightly larger hand grasped amai's own and pulled the ring off making Amai blush rashly.

Light examined the ring and it matched the one he was wearing exactly.

"Where you get this?"

"I-I can't tell you. You'll laugh at me-"

"Let me guess, it fell from the sky?" Light leaned closer to Amai.

He blushed deeply," How did you know that?"

Light stuck his hand out revealing a small ring just like amai's," Come over my house after school. We can watch the big 'L' Press conference together!"

Amai must have died because just went to heaven and was gawking at an angel.

.

.

Tha-tha-tha-tha-that's all folks!

1. The time difference from japan and England is 8 hours. So Light and L found the rock at the same time.

2. Amai: This mean's Sweet in Japanese.

3. Kyōki: This mean's Madness in Japanese. So his name is Sweet madness! Cute right! Amai is now my fave character! Wells please please please review! I love to read them, It gives me pride! *Puffs chest out*


End file.
